


Force Ghosts and a Decision

by theebombdiggity



Series: Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Exile, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Friendship, Jedi, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theebombdiggity/pseuds/theebombdiggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan first gets to Tatooine and changes his name to Ben. He also meets with a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Ghosts and a Decision

After he had dropped off Luke Skywalker with Owen Lars and his wife Beru Whitesun, Obi-Wan Kenobi settled into his new hut on Tatooine, the setting for his exile.

By now, he knew it was too dangerous to continue to use his first name as it is, he decided to call himself Ben, and stay away from the public eye as much as possible.  
He had a lot of time to think about what had occurred in what seemed like a very short time. He thought of his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. He thought of how if he had been allowed to join the mission to stop General Grievous, he might have stood a chance against the hatred. He thought of Padmé losing her will to live, just as how Anakin lost himself to the Dark Side. He thought of him being left to the lava burning on Mustafar. Then he looked toward the Lars' Moisture Farm, and he thought of a boy who couldn't know about the life his father had. One day, he figured, Luke would learn about the Force and the Jedi, and regrettably about his father. If that day comes, he would have to fabricate the story. He couldn't tell the boy about the hatred that his father felt, and how he allowed himself to be manipulated into joining the Emperor.  
Before the two had gone their separate ways to live in exile, Master Yoda had told Ben of a power to communicate with those with Force abilities who are dead, the ability to speak with the ghost of a friend, or a mentor.

"A powerful thing, Force Ghosts are." Yoda had told him, "A powerful ally to the Jedi. Allow you to become stronger than your enemy, they will." After pausing, Yoda continued, "Taught me to use this ability, your old master did."

In order to use them, a Jedi would need to become one with the Force when they died. Normally this would mean disappearing at death, but some Jedi are able to use the ability after they die even if they leave a physical body behind. Jedi such as Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
\----  
Ben had been meditating when Qui-Gon first showed up in his hut. He opened his eyes and saw his former mentor, looking just as he did fourteen years prior, only now he was surrounded by a blue glow. He still had his long hair, some of it tied in the back, and he wore the usual brown jedi robes.

Ben grinned when he saw him, "Master Qui-Gon! I've missed you."

He smiled at his one-time padawan, "It has been a long time, Obi-Wan. It is good to see you again."

Ben stopped smiling and looked down, "Master, I'm afraid I failed you in training Anakin. He has turned to the Dark Side, and now Master Yoda and I are in exile, we're the only Jedi left."

Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, I know, I had sensed what was happening. However you did not fail me, you trained Anakin well, and it was his own doing that lead him to the Dark Side. But you and Master Yoda must stay safe. In time, I believe you will be needed to train the young Skywalker."

"But Master, he won't be safe if he becomes a Jedi. With Emperor Palpatine driving us into exile, and the Empire beginning, he–"

"He will be needed to save the Galaxy."

"I mean no disrespect, Master, but were you not the one to believe in Anakin because of a prophecy?"

"Indeed I was, my former apprentice, and he would have brought balance to the Force, had he not turned to the Dark Side. However, this young Skywalker bears no such prophecy. You will meet one day, and he will have questions for you. You know this as well."

Ben knew that Qui-Gon was right, even if he didn't like it.

"You cannot be afraid to train the boy, Obi-Wan. Fear is a path to the Dark Side" Qui-Gon quipped, while it was true, he figured he could lighten the mood.

Ben laughed quietly, "I've been with the Jedi Order long enough to not go to the Dark Side, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, but Ben thought of Palpatine and Count Dooku as soon as he said that, all but forgetting that Dooku was Qui-Gon's master.

"I'm sorry," Ben said to him after thinking about Dooku.

"It is quite alright, Obi-Wan. After all, we both lost someone to the Dark Side. Unfortunately, you had to witness Anakin turning."

"Of course, Master," Ben went to sit down at the table, Qui-Gon followed and stayed standing, then Ben continued talking, "I don't want him to turn to the Dark Side. I fear that Palpatine will get to him, and he will follow his father."

"I understand, Obi-Wan. That is why you must be the one to train him. You can dissuade him, teach him what the Dark Side is, something we did not tell Anakin enough."

"I will let him grow up, have his life before he wants to leave. Maybe our paths will cross before that. Until then, I will not influence him, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, "That is noble, and you have made your decision, and I will support it. For now I must go. I will return in time and we will talk again."

The two said their goodbyes as Qui-Gon's ghost faded away.

Ben stood up and walked outside with his hood on. He walked through the sand in the direction of Owen and Beru's house, not getting close enough to see anyone, or for anyone to see him. He didn't want to see them, at least not now. When he dropped off Luke with them, Owen told him to stay away, he didn't like the Jedi and stated that he didn't want Luke to be any part of it. Beru was more accepting of him, but Owen wanted no connection.

Knowing this, Ben decided to let that be how it is. As he told Qui-Gon, they could cross paths, but before that, he would grow up with the lifestyle he had, thus he would follow Owen's warning and stay away..

He was wary about meeting Luke, let alone training him. He didn't want him to become a Sith like his father before him.

Ben headed back into his hut to meditate on everything Qui-Gon had told him. He needed to think this through, if Luke were to save the galaxy, when would he, and when would they meet. He had many questions to think over, and he needed to get answers through meditation.

Deep down, he knew everything Qui-Gon said was right, with the exception of Anakin turning to the Dark Side was out of his control. Nothing could convince him that he couldn't have stopped it. Everything he said about Luke was correct. Even if it wasn't as formal as a prophecy, he could be the one to save the Galaxy, and when thinking this over, Ben decided he wouldn't let him do it alone or untrained. He wouldn't interfere in his life until he was needed.

Ben looked out the door and to no one in particular he said, "I will train this boy. Just as I trained his father, but I will be sure to tell him of the wickedness of the Dark Side."

Whether or not Owen or Beru knew he was there, he also swore to himself to protect the young Luke Skywalker from afar, until the day they could officially meet in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this story, there's more of it in the series! Please comment and such if you'd like! I'd love to read them.


End file.
